doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Manuel Campuzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = Cuernavaca, Morelos |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right Manuel Campuzano es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por papeles como Light Yagami en Death Note, Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D, Heero Yui en Gundam Wing, Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. También destaca por su trabajo como Choji Akimichi en Naruto y Kisuke Urahara en el anime Bleach. Filmografía Light Yagami.jpg|'Light Yagami "Kira"' de Death Note es quizás el personaje más emblemático del actor. Kevincgi.png|Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos, un personaje emblemático del actor. Choji_A.jpg|Choji Akimichi de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Heero_Yui.jpg|Heero Yui de Gundam Wing. Kisuke_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara de Bleach. Takumi_Fujiwara.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara de Initial D. Dohko_Lost.jpg|Dohko de Libra de Los guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Archivo:Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_t-midi.jpg|T-Midi de Breadwinners 340x255_1299003.jpg|La voz recurrente de Murilo Benício en las producciones brasileñas. T-bo1.png|T-Bo de ICarly [[Archivo:Hirokazu_Shiota.png|thumb|Hirokazu Shiota de Digimon 03]] Anime '''Shinichiro Miki * Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara * Bleach - Kisuke Urahara Kentarō Itō * Naruto - Chōji Akimichi * Naruto Shippūden - Chōji Akimichi Issei Kojima * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (version de DVD) - Nachi de Lobo * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (version de DVD) - Nachi de Lobo Otros * Gundam Wing - Heero Yuy * Death Note - Light Yagami * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (version de DVD) - Orfeo de Lira * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Dohko de Libra * Digimon Tamers - Hirokazu Shiota, Leomon, Gallantmon (2da Voz) * Mirmo Zibang - Yashichi * Zatch Bell - Grisor, Iwashima * Eyeshield 21 - Natsuhiko Taki, Shinobu Haibara, Jugador de Zokugaku, Metralleda Sanada (cap. 65) * Los 7 salvajes - Lux * Súper Once - Shuya Goenji * Pokémon - Brandon (temp. 12), Davy, Wallace, Prof Sycamore * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Stain * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Sr. Kay (Ukyo Kitano) * Tokyo Marble Chocolate - Yamada Series animadas * Ever After High - Hopper Croakington II (Cam Clarke) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Eddie Brock/Venom * La casa de los dibujos - Juez Chocolatin / Voces diversas * Padre de familia - Joe / Neil Goldman / Voces diversas (Temporada 3) * Phineas y Ferb - Albert * Thomas y sus Amigos - Kevin * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Silver Surfer * Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Cody Jones * El castigado - Holger Holgart * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces diversas * Grojband - Voces diversas * MAD - Llanero Solitario, Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Hora de aventura - Goose * Un show más - Unicornio Alex, Quips (2da voz), Carl Putter, Voces adicionales * Breadwinners - T-Midi Series de televisión David Boreanaz ''' * Ángel - Angel * Buffy, la cazavampiros - Angel '''Boogie * iCarly - T-Bo * iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - T-Bo Michael Trevino * Diarios de vampiros - Tyler Lockwood (2009-presente) * Los originales - Tyler Lockwood (2013) Otros * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Marty Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen) (2010-presente) * Lindas mentirosas - Darren Wilden (Bryce Johnson) (2010-presente) * La esposa ejemplar - Will Gardner (Josh Charles) (2009-presente) * Bones - Wendell Bray (Michael Grant Terry) (2008-presente) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Juez en Concurso de Deletrear (Alex Boling) (2015) * Zach será famoso - Pat (Rory Scovel) (2013) * Los seguidores - Paul Torres (Adan Canto) (2013) * Dallas (2012) - John Ross Ewing III (Josh Henderson) (2012-2014) * Hart of Dixie - George Tucker (Scott Porter) (2011-2015) * Suburgatory - Noah Werner (Alan Tudyk) (2011-2014) * Hell's Kitchen (2005 -presente) * A la vista de todos - Raphael Ramirez (Cristián de la Fuente) (2008-2012) * Chuck - Devon Woodcombe (Ryan McPartlin) (2007-2012) * Hellcats - Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) (2010-2011) * Chica indiscreta: **Gabriel Edwards (Armie Hammer) **Probador (Mark A. Langston; Episodio 10) **Jack Roth (John Dossett; Episodio 11) **Cantinero (Episodio 15) **Lider de Huesos y Calaveras (Matt Burns; Episodio 24) * Hospital Mercy - Nick Valentino (Charlie Semine) (2009-2010) * Eastwick - Chad (Matt Dallas) (2009) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Derek Reese (Brian Austin Green) (2008-2009) * Los indomables - Jackson "Jax" Teller (Charlie Hunnam) voz (2008-2009) * Doctor House - Jimmy Quidd (Jeremy Renner) 4, cap. 79 (2007) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Winchester "Che" Cook (Chris Pratt) (2006-2007) * Boston Legal - Alan Shore (James Spader) (2004-2008) * Los Borgia - Giovanni Sforza * Smallville - James 'Jimmy' Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) * Close to Home - Thom / Ben * El secuestro - Virgil Hayes * Iron Chef - Un episodio * Life is wild - Tumelo * Gilmore Girls - Bootsy (Brian Tarantina) / Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Howie (Rob Evors) * Los Hijos del Carnaval - Brown / Carlos Antonio * iCarly - Voz del baile improvisado / Voces adicionales * Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales * Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Los Normales - Bernardo (Selton Mello) * Prison Break - Roland Glenn (James Hiroyuki Liao) * Dog, el cazarrecompensas - Duane Lee * Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales * Once Upon a Time - Duque de Erselton (Doblaje Mexicano) Películas Ben Falcone *Tammy: Fuera de control - Keith Morgan (2014) *Una segunda oportunidad - Will (2013) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Gary (2012) Universal Terrence Howard *Amigos indiscretos 2 - Quentin Spivey (2013) *Marcado por la muerte - Alphonse Hoyt (2013) Ryan Gosling *Solo Dios perdona - Julian (2013) *The Ides of March - Stephen Meyers (2011) Jason Clarke *La caída de la Casa Blanca - Emil Stenz (2013) *Perdida de la inocencia - Doug (2010) Owen Wilson *Medianoche en París - Gil Pender (2011) *Tras las líneas enemigas - Chris Burnett (2001) Aaron Yoo *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Thom (2008) *21: Blackjack - Choi (2008) Josh Hartnett ' *La dalia negra - Dwight (2006) *Halloween H20 - John Tate (1998) 'Cuba Gooding Jr. *La sombra del crimen - Draven (2001) *Hombres de honor - Chief Carl Brashear (2000) Otros *Dos locas en fuga - Detective Dixon (Michael Mosley) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Voces Adicionales (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Lowery Cruthers (Jake Johnson) (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Mike Conlon (Joel Kinnaman) (2015) *Frecuencia mortal 3 - Hombre culpado (Scott Johnson) (2014) *Francotirador - Squirrel (Eric Ladin) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Oficial 1 (Chase Kim) *El mayordomo - James Holloway (Lenny Kravitz) (Versión Diamond Films) *Si decido quedarme - Paramedico 3 *El destino de Júpiter - Maximilian Jones (James D'Arcy) *Posesión satánica - Voces adicionales * Annabelle - John Form (Ward Horton) (trailer) *Lucy - Recepcionista del hotel (Samuel Churin) *Buenos vecinos - Oficial Watkins (Hannibal Buress) *Trascender - James Thomas (Lukas Haas) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - Elvis gay (Chris Kattan) *Mujeres al ataque - Phil (Taylor Kinney) *Tortugas Ninja - Harley Pasternak (Él mismo) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales *Godzilla - Voces adicionales *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Doctor de campo (Nick Court) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Asesino enviado por Oscorp *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Steve Jobs (Ashton Kutcher) *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales *Último viaje a Las Vegas - Lonnie (Romany Malco) *Al filo de la cornisa - Gavin Nichols (Charlie Hunnam) *Tu sigues - Tariq (Ti West) (Versión Lionsgate) *Los románticos - Pete (Jeremy Strong) *El redentor - Mark Forrester (Christian Brassington) *Wolverine: Inmortal - Noburo Mori (Brian Tee) *El corazón de la nación - Hardy (Stefan Hajek) *Escondidos en Brujas - Jimmy (Jordan Prentice) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Todd (Ken Marino) *Intercambio de parejas - Jim (Tim Beckmann) *La noche es nuestra - Voces adicionales *Enredos de familia - Daniel Collins (Hank Azaria) *Aprendices fuera de línea - Benjamin (B.J. Novak) *Olimpo bajo fuego - O'Neil (Lance Broadway) *The Haunting of Whaley House - Craig Gavin (Graham Denman) *Goon - Doug Glatt (Seann William Scott) *Nuestro hermano idiota - Jeremy (Adam Scott) *Balas cruzadas - Gregori (George Remes) *Crimen encubierto - Inspector de sanidad Joe (Sam Vincent) *El paquete - Carl (Jerry Trimble) *El beso que nunca nos dimos - Tommy (Matty Finochio) *El llanero solitario - John Reid / El llanero solitario (Armie Hammer) *Enamorado de un sueño - Dean O'Dwyer (Christopher Thornton) *Broken City - Voces adicionales *El mágico Mike - Tobias (Gabriel Iglesias) *Pesadilla jurásica - Luke Marchant (Matt Kane) *Apartment 143 - Paul Ortega (Rick Gonzalez) *Shadow Man - Schmitt (Alex Ferns) *Peter y Vandy - Peter (Jason Ritter) *Casi 18 - Kyle (Douglas Booth) *Frecuencia mortal - Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller)(Dobaje HBO) *From Paris with Love - James Reese (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas - Burke (Michael Fassbender) *Policías de repuesto - Narrador (Ice-T) *El Turista - Conde Filippo Gaggia (Raoul Bova) *Agente Salt - Michael Krauze (August Diehl ) *Sex and the City 2 - Aidan Shaw (John Corbett) *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans - Lucian (Michael Sheen) (2009) *Caso 39 - Doug J. Ames (Bradley Cooper) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee - Max Kressler (Adam Grupper) *Agente internacional - Andre Clement (Georges Bigot) / Capitán Barilo (Luigi Di Fiore) *The Midnight Meat Train - Jurguis (Roger Bart) *Piña express - Red (Danny McBride) *Hermanastros - Derek Stuff (Adam Scott) *Locura de la vida - Percy (Method Man) *Resident Evil 3: Extinción - Enviado frances (William Abadie) *Dan in Real Life - Mitch Burns (Dane Cook) *3:10 a Yuma - Grayson Butterfield (Dallas Roberts) (2ª versión) *Noche de graduación sangrienta - Det. Nash (James Ransome) *Killshot - Lionel (Aldred Montoya) *Sin lugar para los débiles - Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson) (Paramount) *Crank: Muerte anunciada - Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) y Título *La bestia - Georgie (Tamer Hassan) *La joya de la familia - Thad Stone (Tyrone Giordano) *Al diablo con el diablo - Elliot Richards (Brendan Fraser) *Velocidad extrema - Bruno *Triunfos Robados - Cliff Pantone (Jesse Bradford) Redoblaje *Fiebre en la cabaña - Jeff (Joey Kern) *Amor ciego - Walt (Rene Kirby) *Moulin Rouge! - Satie (Matthew Whittet) *La playa - Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Una propuesta decente - Nick Marsh (Spencer Rochfort) *Fuego con fuego - Robert (Julian McMahon) *La cabaña del terror - Holden (Jesse Williams) *Misión secreta - Ben Geary (Topher Grace) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Dr. Mark Maynard *Canción de Mallorca - Narciso Ortega (2da. Versión) *Bachillerato - Sebastian Saleem (Adhir Kalyan) (Segunda versión) Pelìculas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Kevin *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Kevin *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Kevin *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Kevin *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Kevin *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Kevin Cam Clarke *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Hopper Croakington II *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Hopper Croakington II *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Hopper Croakington II *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Hopper Craokington II Otros * Bionicle: La mascara de la luz - Takua * AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo - Chessman/Latin Lover * Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada - Boris Películas de anime Hiro Yuuki * Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) - Makoto Hyūga * Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) - Makoto Hyūga Otros * Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Tereus * Se levanta el viento (2013) - Jirō Horikoshi * 009 Re:Cyborg (2012) - Cyborg 002 / Jet Link * La colina de las amapolas (2011) - Yuichirō Sawamura * Pokémon, La Película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) - Reshiram * Redline (2009) - Comandante Titán Telenovelas brasileñas Murilo Benício * La favorita - Dodi * Asuntos Internos - Capitán Wilson * CuChiCheos - Ariclenes Martins/Vitor Valentim * Avenida Brasil - Tufão (Jorge Araújo) * Amores Robados - Jaime * Hombre Nuevo - Jonás Marra Rodrigo Phavanello * Alma gemela - Roberval * Siete pecados - Adriano * El profeta - Arnaldo Emílio Orciollo Netto * Deseo prohibido - Argemiro * Río del destino - Neca * Gabriela - Principe Sandra Marcos Winter * Amazonia - Neto * Dos caras - Diputado Narciso Tellerman Otros * El clon - Ligeirinho (Eri Johnson) * Páginas de la vida - Dorival (André Frateschi) * Niña moza (2006) - André (Flávio Bauraqui) * Dance dance dance - Rafael Pimentel (Ricardo Martins) * India, una historia de amor - Bruno (Rodrigo Veronese) * Ciudad Paraíso - Isidoro (Jackson Costa) * Passione - Diogo Dias (Daniel Boaventura) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Aquiles (Dionisio Neto) * Cuento encantado - Farid (Mohamed Harfouch) * La vida sigue - Lui (Marat Descartes) * Encantadoras - Zaqueo (Alexandre David) * Lado a Lado - Ze Maria (Lázaro Ramos) * Flor del Caribe - Lino (José Henrique Ligabue) * Rastros de Mentiras - Bruno (Malvino Salvador) * Preciosa Perla - Toni (Thiago Lacerda) * La Sombra de Helena - Gabriel (Miguel Thiré) * Imperio - Pietro (Eduardo Spinetti) Videojuegos * League of Legends - Karthus (doblaje 2014) * Disney Infinity - John Reid, El Llanero Solitario * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Orfeo de Lira * Batman: Arkham Knight - Robin / Tim Drake Documentales * En busca de la verdad - Josh Bernstein / Narración * Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Luis XIV Estudios y empresas de doblaje México, D.F. *1.2.3 Producciones *Auditel *Art Sound México *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films *Intertrack Curiosidades Manuel Campuzano ha doblado 2 personajes que fueron interpretados por el seiyuu japones Shinichiro Miki, el primero de ellos fue Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D y el segundo fue Kisuke Urahara en Bleach. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes